I choose you?
by Ann T. Septic
Summary: Hetalians dropped into the Pokemon universe. Well, more like inserted carefully. Tino's a new Pokemon trainer! Human names used. SuFin and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Tino blinked his eyes sleepily, rolling over. "Nnnnh, dun' wanna get up." He muttered at the sun slanting through his shades. The sun ignored him and continued shining cheerily. A few more minutes passed before Tino realized the sun wasn't going to stop any time soon, and slid out of bed. Minutes passed, Tino blinking sleepily in the middle of his bedroom before spotting a small object that spurred him to frantically pull on clothes without really looking at them. As he was tying his shoes Tino cobbled a sandwich together haphazardly and ran out the door, chewing hurriedly. Then he ran back in to grab his satchel containing all his important items, including the one that had caused him to dress so hurriedly. He jogged down the road through the relatively small town to the medium-sized building in the center, which was always open.

As Tino stepped through the automatically opening glass doors he couldn't help but notice the amount of people in the space, and scooted to the wall so that he could sit down. As he sat against the wall, Tino examined the crowd. Mostly kids, of course, but there were also a few people around his age, in their late teens. Reassured, Tino sank back against the wall and pulled out his handbook.

After reading for a few pages, a black haired, polite-looking young man stepped onto the impromptu stage that had been erected for him in the middle of the Pokemon Center. He cleared his throat and the dull roar that had begun when he'd stepped forward filtered to a stop. Tino leapt up, craning his neck slightly to see over the people in front of him. "Ex-Excuse me." The man said into his microphone that had been handed to him. "I'm Kiku Honda, the student of Professor Madrona." This of course, produced terrible feedback for a few seconds, so Tino, along with everybody else in the building, covered his ears and waited it to stop. Kiku bowed slightly before stopping himself, "I'm sorry about that." He blushed slightly, "Now, as you all know, today is when you'll be getting your first Pokemon." At this most of the younger kids broke into cheers like, 'Pikachu!' or 'Squirtle!' Honda smiled. "However, this year we're going to be making a few slight changes to the system. First, we'll be bringing in species of Pokemon for you to adopt that are not region-specific, and second," here the man paused for breath, "due to complaints of parents and other adults, all starting trainers are to have a partner that they're to travel with for the first year, after that, it's assumed that the trainers will know how to take care of themselves, and they may separate if they wish. This is due to the fact that many of our beginning trainers are minors, and we are making an effort to protect them." Kiku Honda sounded like he'd given this speech many times before, which he probably had. Whenever the Professor of a region wasn't available, his or her assistants would cover for them. However, the audience hadn't heard the speech many times before, and as expected, many cries of outrage went up from the children's section.

"I'm old enough!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Don't be such a jerk!"

Honda continued, as if nothing had happened, "Your partners won't be chosen at random. You'll get to pick them, unless you have nobody you'd like to pair up with." Immediately everybody began to pair up, best friends clinging to each other like they were life-preservers. _Oh good_, Tino thought, _I'll just pair up with…_ He cast his head wildly about looking for somebody, anybody that he knew that wasn't already paired up. Nobody. He broadened his scope, looking around for somebody his age. Finally he found one. A person easily found, because of his height and the bubble of space around him as he stood in the crowded room. Nobody approached the tall blond man. Plucking up his courage, Tino forded his way through the mass of people to the edge of the bubble. He attempted a bright smile, but when faced with the stern expression on the stranger's face, the smile just gave up and turned into a quavering mess of itself. Tino looked away from the terrifying man's face and stuck out a (noticeably petite, next to the other man's) hand. "I'm Tino." He said, and was proud that his voice only wavered the slightest bit. He still didn't trust himself to look up into the ice-cold blue eyes though, then he might faint. "Would you like to be partners in this whole mess?" Trying to be polite, Tino tried a trick that he'd heard worked, he looked up and, instead of looking into the tall man's eyes, looked at his forehead. Doing this almost caused him to tip over backwards, but all the same, he made an effort.

AN: Oh God, I did it, I finally started a SuFin fic. Hopefully this one turns out interesting. I hope to work in as many characters as possible, but don't expect any Pokemon series characters. All I'm doing is inserting the Hetalia characters into the Pokemon universe.

Pokemon copyright to Nintendo

Hetalia: Axis Powers copyright to Hidekaz Himaruya

Reviews would be lovely~!


	2. Name that pokemon!

The intimidating man shook Tino's hand, "B'rwl'd." He almost growled. Tino considered this for a few moments before deciding to guess that the stranger had just introduced himself. He laughed nervously at the man's forehead, "Ahaha… Berwald? That's a nice name. So, partners?" At Berwald's stiff nod, Tino sighed with relief. At least he didn't have to worry about getting robbed when Berwald was around, but then again, the larger man might be scarier than potential robbers could ever hope to be in their wildest dreams. He certainly looked like he could do some damage to somebody, even without pokemon. One of his biceps was almost equal to both of Tino's.

A screech of feedback jerked Tino's attention back to where Kiku Honda was standing, he apologized again before continuing, "Also, this year, we'll be trying something different, we're going to have you go out and catch your first pokemon, rather than simply handing you a poke ball. We're hoping that this will help you form a closer bond with your first pokemon. Please line up at the tables on either side of the room to be registered and given your training pokemon." At this, Honda gestured to the sides of the room, where tables loaded with stacks of paper were standing. Clerks sat behind them, waiting for the stampede to begin. They didn't have to wait long. As soon as the announcement was made hordes of people swamped the tables, Tino stayed back with the reserved Berwald. It wasn't like they were going to run out of forms or anything, right?

A while later after filling out the enormous packet involving becoming a licensed trainer, Tino almost wished that they had run out of the forms. Then he wouldn't have writer's cramp in his right hand so badly. Wringing his hand out and stepping up to claim his temporary pokemon, Tino wondered what kind of pokemon he should go for. Maybe a Mudkip? He kind of liked Mudkips… The pair was lead outside to a large forested area that had been enclosed in a fence to prevent the pokemon inside from escaping. After having a list of safety requirements rattled off to them, Tino and Berwald were unceremoniously shoved into the enclosure and told to go wild. "Umm, Berwald?" Tino asked hesitantly. At the teen's look, he continued, "Do you think we should head for the trees?"

"S'pose so." Was the blonde's reply. He immediately started striding towards said trees, and Tino had to struggle to keep up, almost jogging. The reached the shade, and Tino was almost panting, though he was determined not to show this to his tall companion. Suddenly, now that Tino was in the shadows of the trees, they seemed much more oppressive, almost spooky. He shivered at the sudden coolness. The stocked land must have had pokemon, right? It could have fooled Tino, they walked for what seemed like a long time without even hearing a slight, "Pika, pika." Or anything for that matter. Then, suddenly, a blob of ooze dropped from a tree in front of them before landing on the ground in front of them. It was a sort of pinkish white for a moment, and uttered a single, "Ditto.." Before congealing into a small shape, almost similar to an eevee, but more square.

The pokemon had curly white fur, and a rectangular-ish shaped head, with small squared ears and small black glittering eyes. It yipped and wagged its stumpy tail at Tino. He winced. It was so… Weird! It didn't look like any pokemon that he'd ever seen, but maybe it was a new kind? In any case, he wanted it. Despite its weirdness, the thing was somehow cute. Tino hesitantly threw down the pokeball he'd been given, and barely caught it on its way back up. (Hey! This trainer stuff was hard to get used to!) A flash of light appeared, and then was replaced with a small blue creature. A chikorita of all things. It growled out its customary, "Chikorita! Chik!"

Before Tino said, "Umm… Use…" He looked down at the list of moves shown on the back of the pokeball. "Use tackle please!" He finally decided after deliberating through the four moves. His temporary pokemon rushed the furry white pokemon and tackled it. The attacked pokemon fell down with a whimper. "Hey! Stop it!" He yelled at the chikorita. It immediately stopped and looked back at him, waiting for instructions, he supposed. _I suppose I could just use a pokeball, it's not like they're super expensive…_ Tino thought, before returning the chikorita to its pokeball and taking out one of his own. _How does this thing work…? _He thought before accidentally pressing the small button in the center, luckily the ball was facing the white pokemon, and red light soon engulfed it. Tino had been lead to believe that there was usually at least a slight struggle in capturing a pokemon, there wasn't this time. The lights on the surface of the pokeball simply proceeded in their order. One, two three, bing! The pokeball quietly announced that the capture was successful. Now to find out exactly what this thing was… Tino released the pokemon from its red and white capsule and pulled out his Pokedex, he activated the identification feature of the electronic book.

"Error, error. Pokemon species unknown. Have a nice da- brrzzt." The device fizzled out, its screen going black. Tino frowned.

"Just what are ya, little guy?" He asked, as he scratched its head. "Oh! Maybe I can ask Berwald! He seems smart, he wears glasses after all!" This seemed perfectly logical to Tino. "Berwald!" He called out, his partner had ran off in the middle of the capture, presumably to get his own first pokemon.

There was a slight rustling in the bushes to Tino's right, and Berwald stood up. "Y's?" He asked, "Wh't is 't T'no?" He held a pokeball with the same three dots lit up that Tino's had. Apparently, he'd already made his first capture… In the bushes? Whatever. Tino's had dropped from a tree, so it wasn't like he could talk about unusual origins of pokemon captures.

"Ehh… Got any idea what my pokemon is?" Tino asked abashedly. His cheeks pinked a little bit at the slight embarrassment of not having a clue. In answer, Berwald pulled out a thick book of paper. "What's that?" Tino asked curiously.

"D'ch't'm's k'y." Was the answer he got. More confused than before, Tino craned his neck to see Berwald going through what looked like an identification process.

"Well, what's it say?" Tino asked curiously when the tall blond stopped his finger's motion down the paper.

"N'thin'." Berwald said, looking at his book as if something was wrong with it, "Th't's a n'w k'nd o' p'k'm'n."

"Oh." Was all Tino could think of to say.


	3. Let's go, Berwald!

AN: D'ch't'm's k'y = Dichotomous Key. A few people have told me they didn't understand this, so that's what it is. If you don't know what a dichotomous key is, go look it up! Oh, and after going back and re-reading Sweden's dialogue, I'm trying to not mangle the words as much. Sorry to take so long~ I was, well, roleplaying. This chapter's a bit short because I'm just setting up, but hey, I gave them a goal!

Tino said, "Cool? Anyway, she's super-cute! I think I'm going to give her a nickname, since we don't know what she is." Berwald nodded at this, sure that his cheerful companion would come up with an adorable, carefree nickname for the little white fuzz ball. Tino pondered a minute before, "How about, Go for it! Bomber! Do you think that's cute enou-" Tino stopped in his tracks at the scowl on Berwald's face. "E-eep!" Was all he could get out for a minute before he mustered up the courage to begin speaking again. "N-no? Well then, how about Bloody Flower-Egg?" Berwald's face again twisted into a terrifying grimace, and Tino flushed with embarrassment, "Ah, you don't like it?" Berwald shook his head, glancing down at the small pokemon. "Well then, what do you think we should name her?"

Berwald was about to suggest a normal name, like Alina, or a nice name like that, but when he saw Tino's pleading face, his large violet eyes, he had to give in a bit. "Ahh, H'nat'mago." He said, after considering for a minute. Before Tino could protest, he continued, "Means fl'w'r egg 'n th's country's l'ng'ge." Tino nodded and picked up the little yippy thing.

"Hanatamago it is then!" He said, a grin spreading across his face. He petted her head, and looked over at Berwald's pocket bulging from pokeballs. "What did you catch?" Tino asked excitedly, guessing that it was going to be something like a geodude or maybe another grouchy, scary looking pokemon. In answer, Berwald took out his pokeball and pressed the button in the center. The little orb vomited out red light for a moment, before it coalesced into the shape of something that was most definitely not ferocious looking.

This was confirmed when the small blue and yellow pokemon said, "Shinx! Shi-shinx!" In a high voice, which was a direct contrast to Berwald's gravelly tones. Tino tried very hard not to laugh, he really did, but a giggle or two here or there might have slipped out, because Berwald's face suddenly became even more serious, and Tino barely managed to not run away screaming. "That's a very nice pokemon!" Tino attempted, "I-it's much better than mine! I mean, I don't even know what she is!" Berwald's face remained unchanged, "Well, I suppose she started out as a Ditto, but a Ditto has to have something to change into, right?" Berwald nodded at this, and appeared to be thinking, though it was quite hard to tell because the only change in his face was a slight furrowing of his eyebrows.

"S'ppose we should take h'r t' the p'kem'n pr'f'ss'r." Was the result of Berwald's careful meditation on the subject. Afraid to offend Berwald further, Tino nodded vigorously and returned Hanatamago to her poke ball, though she had been sniffing interestedly at Berwald's Shinx. As they walked back to the building, Tino attempted to make conversation. Again.

"So, are you gonna name your pokemon?"

"S'ppose so."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"What're you going to name him?"

"D'nno."

Thankfully, Tino was rescued from having to continue any more of this exchange because they had reached the large gleaming pokecenter. Stepping through the automatic doors into the air-conditioned interior, Tino breathed a sigh of relief. There, sitting at a table, was the young black-haired replacement professor. After returning their "trial pokemon", Tino and Berwald stepped up to the table.

"Yes?" Was the first thing out of the quiet young man's mouth, followed by, "How can I help you two?"

"Umm, well, I caught this pokemon, and my pokedex doesn't recognize it, and Berwald's dichoto-whatever doesn't recognize it either, so we were hoping that you could identify her!"

Kiku said, "Can I see the specimen in question please?" In response, and Tino, flustered, released Hanatamago. She emitted a small, "Arf!" Before falling quiet and settling back on her furry white haunches. After examining her all over, petting her, lifting up her ears, and peering into her eyes, Kiku said, "Never seen one before. Probably a new species, we're getting new ones all the time."

Tino smiled in thanks and picked up Hanatamago, walking over to where Berwald was waiting, stroking his shinx. "He says he's never seen one before, that she's probably a new species." Tino relayed to Berwald. Berwald simply nodded and continued to stroke the blue-furred creature, which purred and butted its head against his palm. Tino sat and rubbed Hanatamago, thinking of what to do next, before having an idea. "Oh!" He exclaimed excitedly, "I bet the gym leaders would know about new pokemon! They see tons each day! Let's go and ask them!" Berwald looked up stonily, and Tino quickly revised, "Th-that is if you want to…"

"M'plan was t' b'ttle th'm 'nyway." Berwald said in way of assent, pushing his glasses back up the slight distance that they'd slipped. Tino beamed, this was going easier than he'd first thought, if only he could get Berwald to be less scary… Oh well, that would have to wait for a while.

"Then let's get walking!" Tino said, "The next town's a ways away, we can train on the way!" Berwald stood up at this and nodded. Tino determinedly marched out of the doors, trailing two pokemon and a tall man behind himself.


End file.
